A number of activities involve maintaining a record of individual scores which are subsequently significant. For example, a group of several recent scores turned in by a golfer are processed to provide his current handicap. In that regard, common practice involves the use of rather elaborate systems for computing and preserving records for individual players at their associated golf clubs. Traditionally, after each round of golf, each player's score is supposed to be accurately recorded. Periodically (usually after some significant delay) a number of such scores are used to compute each player's handicap, which figures are posted.
Pursuing the above example, it is noteworthy that player handicaps are quite significant in golf not only in arranging play but additionally in determining the outcome of such play. In view of the importance of a player's individual handicap, players generally are more comfortable if they have a confirmation of a competitor's handicap. If the competitor is a visiting player, his handicap is likely to be unconfirmed and consequently may be doubted. In view of these considerations, a need exists for an effective and convenient system for providing reliable, fresh score and handicap information, available at a golfer's home club as well as at other courses.
As suggested, situations similar to that described above also exist in other sports, as for example in bowling. The volume and complexity of calculations that are involved in these situations often result in the use of a computing service to develop the desired data. It is to be appreciated that normally, the practice involves some inconvenience, expense, and substantial time delay. As a consequence, a need exists for an expedient and economical system for maintaining player scoring data, as handicaps, that are truly current, readily available, and that can be provided in the form of a personally carried document.
In general, the present invention may be embodied for use with various records, one of which (a reference or record card) bears a recording medium as in the form of a magnetic stripe. The magnetic stripe may be of high energy material with the consequence that the record is durable and reliable. In the use of the system hereof in a golfing application, for example, the magnetic stripe records a player's history, along with the player's handicap which is maintained current in accordance with his games of play. Additionally, the system incorporates printer facilities for providing a visual record on the record card. Furthermore, the system provides an authentic identification (player identification card) for use by a visiting player to authentically indicate his handicap.
Structurally, the system as disclosed herein incorporates apparatus for processing both record cards bearing a recording medium, e.g. a magnetic stripe, and identification cards. Information is sensed from the record card to accommodate a variety of operations. For example, in a golf application, the system may simply manifest the current handicap of a player. The system may receive the score resulting from recent play, then process such score along with data from the card to provide a fresh handicap. The system may also reveal a history of several recent scores. Furthermore, the system can imprint the record card with current score data and can imprint identification cards with current handicap data to provide authentic information in a personally portable form.